Young Justice vs Outlaws
by black cat shadow
Summary: The Young Justice team meet a dark secret that has been kept from them by their mentors. (Takes place after New Years and Roy isn't a clone)
1. Chapter 1

Robin, Wally, and Artemis all sat on the coach relaxing while Conner and Kaldur spared, Raquel and Zatanna watched them, and Megan cooked cookies. They then notice a bleeping coming from Robin's wrist. He gets up leaving the room and then returning a few minutes later.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go handle something" Robin informed.

"Okay dude" Wally said.

Robin walked out of the room and then his departure from the mountain was announced.

"I wonder what happened?" Megan asked.

"Probably some bat thing" Wally guessed.

"Hey did you guys here that?" Conner asked Raquel and Zatanna confused.

"What?" Wally looked at him.

"It's coming from outside" Conner informed.

They all exit the mountain and Conner then starts walking closer to town.

"Conner wait up" Wally yells running up to him.

"It's coming from the town and it sounds like explosions" Conner informed.

"We better see if we're needed" Kaldur confirmed and they all ran to the town.

When they arrived they noticed a group of people fighting another group of people, then a girl came flying towards them.

"Move" Wally yelled.

The girl with black hair and a black and silver outfit hit the ground and then got up going back at her opponent.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked.

"Hey look at the kiddies" they saw a woman with pink and black on say from the sky while a woman who looked like a cheetah smiled.

"Well, what do we have here?" the Joker smiled.

"What do we do about them?" a man that looked like an ugly Superman asked.

"Leave them alone" the team turned to see five people standing or floating.

"Hoody that wouldn't be fun" Joker said.

"Joker I'll take Power Girl and Blackfire, while Bizzaro handles Arsenal, Cheetah you Troia while you get Red Hood" the woman in black and pink stated.

"Star Sapphira I like how you think" Joker laughed.

Two of the girls, one in a black and purple outfit with fire red hair while the other in an orange and black outfit with blonde hair who were floating flew at Star Sapphira to go into a big fight between them. The third girl Troia flew at Cheetah tackling her to the ground. The guy in red and black with a hat on and a mask; Arsenal went at the ugly Superman; Bizzaro. The one with a red helmet, brown jacket, grey shirt, cargo pants, and army boots; Red Hood was fighting Joker.

"What do we do?" Megan asked.

They then watched as the girl with purple grabbed Star Sapphira around her arms and the other girl flew at her knocking the woman unconscious. Troia landed a kick at Chetah knocking her out. The boy; Arsenal shot an arrow at Bizzaro sending him to the ground. Red Hood fought Joker when he was kicked back on his knees dropping his gun.

"I've missed our fun Hoody" Joker laughed looking at his knife.

"Don't forget me" they heard and saw something knock the knife from his hand and a black and blue figure with a hood landed in front of Red Hood.

"Nighty how nice of you to join us" Joker smiled and watched as the two ran at Joker knocking him out with punches.

The five regrouped and tied the three up not turning to the teens watching them or even acting like they notice them.

"You guys are so cool" Wally said walking over.

"We didn't know there was another group of young heroes here" Kaldur said walking towards the group.

"You guys really taught them" Raquel laughed.

"You think we're the good guys" Troia laughed and the two other girls smiled.

"You guys just beat up those criminals" Megan informed.

"We don't like competition" Arsenal smiled.

"So usual of the Leagues sidekicks to think every person who beat up criminals are heroes" Power Girl sighed crossing her arms.

"So what do we do with them?" Blackfire asked.

"Lets see what they got maybe it will get Speedy and Robin here for us to finish them finally" Arsenal suggested.

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"We're the Outlaws" Red Hood answered.

The Young Justice all got in fighting stances watching the Outlaws and Conner was pushed back by Power Girl flying at him. Troia flew at Megan and Zatanna they both blocked her attack with their powers. Arsenal fired an arrow at Artemis who rolled out of its way and fired her own at him. Red Hood tackled Kaldur to the ground and they both took out their weapons. Raquel used a shield to block Blackfire's blast and threw her own blast back. Wally dodged a throwing disc from Nightwing who ran at him while throwing them.

"Why are you guys after Speedy and Robin?" Wally asked dodging the disc with his speed, but he got no answer.

He then watched as Conner knocked into him and they saw the others be pushed or thrown over to them.

"Now lets finish this" Red Hood ordered.

The Outlaws walked towards the teens when Power Girl was grabbed and pushed back into a wall by Superman.

"How cute" Blackfire laughed.

Troia was tackled by Wonder Woman and they watched as the two fought each other and Blackfire went to help her. She was stopped by being thrown back by a hit from Hawkwoman's mace. Arsenal fired an arrow at Green Arrow that was dodged and they into an arrow war. Batman and a young guy in black and had a red bat on his chest landed and they threw batarangs at Red Hood and Nightwing.

"So you brought him along afraid we'd hurt your little birdie" Red Hood teased.

"You leave him alone" the young man said.

"Red Bat you take Nightwing I'll handle Red Hood" Batman instructed.

"We're so scared" Red Hood laughed.

The four fought hand to hand equally and soon the Outlaws all back away and regrouped.

"You'll pay one day" Power Girl threatened.

"I will get Speedy" Arsenal said making Green Arrow make a fist.

"Robin will have the same faith" Red Hood informed and the two bats glared at him.

The Outlaws disappeared in smoke and the Justice League members all turned to see the teens watching them.

"Can someone tell us what just happened?" Raquel asked.

"You can handle this" Red Bat said and they watched as the younger bat walked away and then flew with some kind of wings.

"Superman who were they?" Conner asked and they all looked at the ground.

"We're sorry, but this one thing we can't tell you" Green Arrow replied and they all walked into the mountain.

"If they won't tell us then we'll find out on our own" Wally whispered and all of them nodded in agreement.

Conner then heard Superman whisper to Batman that they probably should have told them something. The teens all left for home, but their fight today wouldn't get out of their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

The teens arrived at the mountain to see Robin and Red Arrow sparing not noticing them arrive. Robin pinned Red Arrow to the ground and let out his signature laugh after they both got to their feet.

"Hey can we ask you guys something?" Megan asked flying over to them.

"Sure, what?" Red Arrow asked.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Outlaws?" Zatanna asked and saw both of them react.

"Why do you guys ask?" Robin asked.

"We fought them and they wanted you two" Wally told them and the two looked at each other.

"We got to go" Red Arrow said and they left through the Zeta Tubes.

"So they won't even talk to us about it" Artemis sighed.

"I guess we have to do it the old fashion way" Wally said running over to the computer and typed in the name Outlaws.

The computer announced that it needed a password to open the file to them and Wally closed his eyes thinking for a second.

"Try Black they all had black on" Raquel said.

"Access Denied" the computer said.

"Put in Justice" Zatanna suggested and they watched as it said access granted.

The file opened up to different names some they recognized as the Outlaws, but Robin and Red Arrow were on it too with other names.

"Wait look at this row, this says Outlaw, while this row says Young Justice" Artemis informed pointing to the rows.

"Click on this on that says Rath" Kaldur instructed.

They watched as a picture a boy in a similar costume to Robin's appeared and they saw that he was older.

"Who is he?" Zatanna asked.

"It says his name is Rath, his age is fifteen, protege to Batman, and died three years ago" Conner read and they looked shocked.

"Maybe that isn't his current age, but the age he was when he died" Kaldur guessed.

"It says he died in an explosion after being kidnapped by the Joker" Wally informed.

"If he died three years ago wouldn't you know him Wally?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I remember he was Robin's brother and Red Arrow's best friend" Wally sighed.

"What was he like?" Raquel asked.

"A lot like Red Arrow he rebelled against Batman, but also nice he was always protecting his brother" Wally explained with a frown. "Okay next; Red Arrow old name Speedy we already know him"

"Who's Supergirl?" Conner asked never hearing about her.

"She was Superman's cousin, his first protege" Wally replied. "Robin and Red Arrow know more about her than me and this computer probably does too"

He opened up a picture of a girl in a costume similar to Superman's, but her hair was long blonde.

"It says she died from a bullet made of kryptonite that went into her shoulder a month after Rath's death and she was only fifteen too" Megan read and saw Conner look at the floor.

"Maybe that was why Superman didn't want me as his partner because, he was nervous of the same thing happening to me" Conner guessed.

"Okay here's our next person" Wally said. "Wonder Girl, I've heard of her, but I don't remember her"

The file opened to show a girl with black hair and a costume similar to Wonder Woman's.

"It says she was Wonder Woman's sister and she was killed trying to protect a young girl and her lasso was wrapped her wrist by the girl who was a shapeshifter and she fell off a building" Artemis read and they all were shocked. "She was fourteen when she died; six months after Rath"

"Next" Kaldur instructed and a picture of a girl with fire red hair, orange skin and a purple and silver outfit appeared.

"It says Starfire, she's a tamaranian and the protege to Hawkwoman" Wally read. "She was fifteen when she died from consuming an unknown substance; it was two years ago"

"The next one is Robin" Zatanna informed.

"Hey what's this video?" Artemis asked Wally clicked on it.

They watched as the they saw young versions of the heroes that they read about including Robin and Speedy. They were fighting the same people plus Captain Cold that the Outlaws fought yesterday.

_"When will you little brats learn you can't beat us?"_ _Cheetah teased and received Wonder Girl flying into her._

_"Now lets play" Joker laughed taking out two knives and running at Rath and Robin._

_Supergirl flew at Bizzaro tackling him and they fought in the sky going back and forth with hits. Starfire flew throwing a green blast at Star Sapphire knocking her back she flew back at her with her own blast. _

_"You've gotten stronger" Star Sapphira laughed._

_Captain Cold fired at Speedy who dodged the blast firing an arrow at him and then repeated it. Wonder Girl blocked Cheetah's claws with her bracelets and wrapped her lasso around her. Starfire fired a green blast knocking Star Sapphire on the ground unconscious. Speedy fired an arrow that let out a heat explosion melting Cold's ice and tied the Captain up. Supergirl flew knocking Bizzaro to the ground with a punch, he stubbled to his feet and she came down kicking him into the ground. The only ones still fighting_ _was Rath and_ _Robin against Joker._

_"You boys love playing with your uncle J" Joker laughed and then felt a rope wrap around him and he fell face first on the ground._

_"It seems Young Justice is still able to take you down" Rath said crossing his arms over his chest._

"Wow" Artemis said as the video ended.

"It was a good fight" they heard from behind and saw Robin, Red Arrow, and another older guy with them.

"Wait how long have you've guys been here?" Megan asked.

"Long enough to see the whole video" Red Arrow said.

"Who is he?" Raquel asked pointing at the oldest boy.

"Name's Red Bat, oldest bat" he introduced himself.

"We saw you yesterday" Zatanna said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't mess with the Outlaws" Red Bat laughed.

"So what's their deal?" Artemis asked.

"Click on Red Hood" Red Arrow told them and the picture of Red Hood came up.

"it says he's eighteen, has no powers, and is the leader" Wally read.

"Many think he was the one that wanted Rath dead" Red Bat informed.

"I thought the Joker killed him" Megan said.

"He might of been hired to" Robin told them.

"We're sorry about your brother" Zatanna said.

"He's alive, but can't be a hero anymore" Robin informed.

"He's lucky he can play gym still" Red Bat added.

"Many of them lost their powers or ability to be a hero" Red Arrow explained.

The next one they clicked on was Arsenal who was the same age as Red Hood and has no powers.

"He wants me dead" Red Arrow laughed.

"The next one is Power Girl; she's eighteen and has similar powers to Superman, but it is unknown if she's from Krypton" Kaldur read.

"Supergirl might have been her target" Robin said.

"Troia is seventeen, has strength and can fly and Blackfire is sixteen can fly, fire beams from her hands and is strong" Artemis read.

"The last one is Nightwing, second in command, age thirteen and unknown about powers" Wally finished.

"Wait isn't it weird they're the same age as the others and you guys" Raquel informed.

"We know, but whenever we ask the league refuse to answer or talk about it" Red Bat replied.

They then heard a beep and Red Bat and Robin looked at something on their wrist and then started walking away. As they walked away Robin moved a hand to his brother's ear.

"Terry, Jason isn't going to like that you said he's lucky to do gym" Robin whispered and then let out his laugh.

The group watched as the two walked away not hearing what made Robin laugh or even paying attention to it.

"Why do they want you and Robin dead?" Zatanna asked.

"We think so that we can't beat them" Red Arrow replied and then left.

"There's something they're not telling us and they seem afraid to" Artemis said her arms crossed.

"I wonder if there's more to these Outlaws" Conner informed.

"Wait Artemis and Conner are both like Red Arrow and Supergirl" Megan said worried.

"I don't think they'll go after them, I think it has to do with the first six Young Justice members" Kaldur guessed and then heard a loud alarm go off making them all turn back to the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

The team watched as Red Arrow appeared on the computer and he was panting and could hear something behind him.

"Red Arrow" Wally said.

"Warn Robin about Joker" Red Arrow instructed.

"What about you?" Megan asked.

"It's too late, Artemis take care of Green Arrow for me" Red Arrow told her and she was shocked.

"No, we'll come and get you" Artemis informed.

"I'm sorry, help-" the line was cut off by a an explosion too close and they couldn't take their eye from the screen.

"Bring him back" Artemis ordered.

"I can't" Wally said.

"Find his position" Artemis instructed.

"Artemis we can't help him" Kaldur told her and she collapsed to her knees feeling tears go down her face.

"We need to contact Robin" Zatanna informed.

"Mount Justice to Robin" Conner said.

"You got me" Robin answered.

"Robin where are you?" Megan asked.

"I'm outside Happy Harbor, I forgot something there" Robin informed.

"You need to hurry" Wally instructed.

"Why it's such a great-" they watched as Robin was cut off by being thrown off his bike.

"Robin" Zatanna yelled.

"I'm not asterous or whelmed" Robin replied.

"The little birdie seems to have wondered to far from the nest" they heard Joker's voice.

They then heard a scream and Robin's feed went dead and they all were shocked again at this.

"We need to help him" Zatanna ordered running to the exit.

They all ran and Conner and Wally went ahead to find only Robin's bike on its side in the grass.

"We're too late" Wally told them from a com.

They all went back to the mountain to see the mentors waiting for them and Artemis noticed something off with Green Arrow.

"No" Artemis cried knowing what they were going to tell them.

"Red Arrow was found, but we were too late" Black Canary informed and watched as Green Arrow walked over to Artemis.

"I'm sorry" Artemis told him.

"When you weren't here we feared the worst" Green Arrow informed.

"Robin, we went to help him, but we couldn't" Artemis cried.

"What" Batman looked shocked at the news he was hearing.

"He was taken by Joker" Raquel informed.

"Batman" Superman turned to him seeing the way he stiffened.

"I need to go" Batman informed leaving the Mountain.

"Why are they being killed?" Megan asked with tears going down her face.

"It was our fault" Flash said sitting down.

"What" Wally looked at his uncle.

"We didn't think that they had kids so when we arrested them their kids wanted revenge" Green Lantern explained.

"Who?" Raquel asked.

"The Crime Syndicate" Wonder Woman replied.

"They were alternate versions of us that were different" Superman informed.

"They had kids like you had the first Young Justice team" Conner realized.

"We never thought that it would go this far and thought they'd come after us" Martian Manhunter said.

"So what they found a way here saw that there were ones just like them and decided to take them out" Kaldur guessed.

"The first seven were the ones to face them" Aquaman informed.

"Are there versions of us?" Artemis asked.

"No, the only ones were the original and now only one remains" Green Arrow said looking at the ground.

"I don't get it why didn't you tell us?" Wally asked.

"We felt you all would have been safer if you didn't know and we couldn't bring ourselves to think of the young heroes lives lost" Black Canary explained.

"But I thought they just couldn't be heroes anymore" Megan looked confused.

"No, they died, but many decided to say they couldn't be heroes anymore to keep their secrets identity safe" Wonder Woman explained.

They all then heard a the zeta tube and saw Batman walking in with Red Bat both looking like their usual tough and dark selves.

"What happened?" Zatanna asked.

"Every bone in Joker is broken" Red Bat said.

"He's gone" Superman stated looking at Batman.

"We arrived to see him underwater like the day Rath was killed" Red Bat explained.

"Joker finished what he started and now he'll be waiting a while till he can move again" Batman said and walked away.

"This is our fault" Wally yelled falling to his knees.

"We let this happen" Raquel sighed.

"We should've never let them leave" Conner punched the wall.

"I should have went right after him in the ship" Megan cried.

"I should have went after Red Arrow when I saw he was in trouble" Artemis cried gripping her bow.

"We are the reason they're gone" Zatanna looked at the ground.

"Red Arrow and Robin died because, we failed to help them when we knew they needed us" Kaldur said looking like a leader.

"You all didn't know, it was all our faults for not realizing the danger they were all in" Flash informed placing a hand on Wally's shoulder.

The mentors then took their proteges home and the team knew that the fallen heroes wouldn't be forgotten and the Outlaws will pay for the lives taken.


End file.
